


History Class

by wayhaught_lover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaught_lover/pseuds/wayhaught_lover
Summary: Nicole is gonna fail school if she doesn’t get her History grade up what happens when Waverly Earp offers to help her? Will they become friends? Or more?
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 37





	History Class

High School is anything but easy for Waverly Earp, she has no friends and to top off that loneliness she gets bullied by every single popular kid that attends Purgatory High, well almost every popular kid. Nicole Haught, who has been Waverly’s crush since she moved to Purgatory was the only popular kid that didn't bully her and sometimes in History class Waverly swears she sees Nicole looking at her but Waverly knows that's just crazy talk, nobody is ever wanna be with her especially not Nicole. Nicole Haught didn't become popular because everyone was afraid of her. She didn't even get popular from playing a sport. There were two reasons that Nicole is popular, one she is genuinely the nicest person to ever step foot in Purgatory and two she was insanely beautiful.

Nicole Haught may be loved by all of her peers and some of her teachers but her History teacher was anything but amused at Nicole’s work in her class. “Nicole I told you at the beginning of the term you needed to get a tutor but you never got one, and now your grade is even worse than before. I don't mean to be harsh but graduation is quickly approaching and if you don't pass my class you are going to fail” Nicole didn't like failing a class she takes her education seriously but History has never been Nicole’s strong suit, she tried to get a tutor she begged her mother to get one but money isn't exactly good in the Haught household but the alst thing Nicole wanted to do was tell her History teacher about her home problems but she knew her last option to pass this stupid class is to let her know and see if thre is anything her teacher could do. “Mrs. Montgomery I’m gonna be completely honest with you. I tried to get a tutor because I knew I needed help but money is really tight right now and we just couldn't afford one and I don't know how to fix this. I don't want to fail.” 

Nicole’s brothers and sisters were all older than her and were out doing amazing things being doctors, nurses, lawyers. They were all making her parents proud while Nicole couldn't even pass a history class. “Nicole I know you like to hang out with the same group of kids but they're grades are as bad or worse than yours. There are some kids in your class who have amazing grades but they never talk to anybody. You need to talk to one of them, that is the best advice I can give you.” Before Nicole could respond the bell rang for lunch but Nicole knew exactly who she could talk to.

Ever since Nicole can remember she's had a crush on one beautiful brunette, Waverly Earp for the longest time Nicole cared more about her popularity than anything but lately she can't help but imagine what it would feel like to call Waverly her girlfriend. Nicole knew Waverly didn't deserve the bullying and she tried to stop it as much as she could but her “friends” thought she was joking or would call her soft. Nicole’s been trying to hang out with them as little as possible lately she started hanging out with Robin, he used to be popular until he broke up with Chrissy Nedley and came out but Nicole always liked him so she just hangs out with him as much as possible. 

Waverly was sitting at lunch with her two best friends Chrissy and Jeremy but she couldnt stop herself from looking around the room for Nicole Haught, who would usually sit with Robin during lunch, “Okay, so since Jeremy is in love with my gay ex and you have the biggest crush on Nicole we should invite them over and try to hook you uys up” Chrissy says smiling at her to friends who were sitting across from her, Waverly and Jeremy shared the same look of fear, “are you crazy they are loved but literally everyone at the school, our only othe friend in this school is YOU” Jeremy practically shouts at Chrissy. “Yeah, I mean clearly I wish there was a world where I could be with Nicole because she's so gentle and kind and those beautiful dimples” Wavrly stops herself from countiunin when she says the look of amusement on Chrissy’s face forgetting that they were in public “It will never happen she barely knows I exist” Waverly says looking down. Chrissy looks up and sees Nicole comin this way “Well she's about to know since she's heading this WAY” Chrissy says hitting Waverly to get her attention, Waverly looks up and looks down just as fast when she sees Nicole walkin her way with that stupid smile on her face. “Hey can I sit here today?” Nicole asks and Waverly can feel Nicole looking at her but out of fear doesn't dare to look up. Before Waverly could say anything Chrissy practically drags Nicole's body to make her sit, Waverly looks up and smiles at Nicole’s stunned face. “Sorry about her she’s been a little weird today but I’m Jeremy” Jeremy says to Nicole sticking his hand out for her to shake, “Wow a handshake very proper” Nicole says after shaking his hand and Waverly can't help but smile a little wider at Nicole.

“Yo Robin'' Nicole yells to get the clearly confused blonde’s attention “We’re gonna sit over here today” Nicole tells him while he was walking over to them. “I’m not even gonna lie. I thought you left after Mrs. Montgomery pulled you into her office, '' Robin says after him and Nicole do a handshake. “Wait why did you get pulled into Mrs. Montgomery’s did you get pulled in for askin about the origin of lesbian sex again” Chrissy says clearly to mess with Nicole, Waverly reminds herself she needs to ask Chrissy about that. 

“Haha it was one time and I just feel like if you are gonna force me to listen to the origin of straight sex the least you oculd do is talk about lesbian and gay sex too” Nicole said to Chrissy and Waverly cant help but find it sexy, it wasnt even the fact that they were talking about sex but more about the fact that she wanted it to be more equal. “Amen to that” Jermey says to Nicole and highfives her “No but seriously I got pulled in because I need a tutor or I will not graduate but I have no idea who would willingly help me study” Nicole finishes talking but looks at Waverly the whole time hoping that Waverley would maybe volunteer because Nicole would never admit it but whenever she's talking to or looking at Waverly she gets really nervous and words fail to work. 

“I could tutor you” Waverly says so quietly that it comes out as almost a whisper, “Oh my god seriously?” Nicole says smiling wider than Waverly has ever seen and Waverly can't help but smile just as wide back. “Yeah, I mean if you want me to, history is my favorite subject so I’d probably be your best bet at getting a good grade” Nicole runs to the other side of the table and hugs Waverly, Waverly can't help but melt into the hug “Oh my god you are my favorite person in the entire world” Nicole stays sitting next to Waverly even after the hug ends and they make plans for when they can study.

They agreed that since they both have a free period after lunch that they would go to the library to study. When Nicole got there Waverly was already there getting her history book out and some paper. Nicole stopped for a second to admire Waverly’s beauty, there’s something so mesmerizing about the brunette and Nicole cant help but want to know every single thing about her. Waverly looks up and sees Nicole staring at her and can't help but blush, Nicole realized she had been caught and looked down and walked to sit next to Waverly which only made Waverly blush even more. “God what is this girl doing to me” Waverly thinks to herself.

“Are you sure you don't want me to pay you? I just feel like you get something in return” Nicole asks Waverly for the fifth time since they’ve sat down, Nicole will never understand that Waverly is getting something in return, her attention. “Nicole I promise it's okay I wanna help you pass” Waverly says smiling at Nicole to show her that she’s being serious. “Okay, fine I won't pay you but I will find a way to make it up to you” Nicole says grinning at Waverly, god those dimples get yourself together Waverly she’s never gonna like someone like you.

One Month later

It’s been one month since Waverly started tutoring Nicole and everyday since then Nicole and Waverly have been sitting with Waverly at lunch, Waverly’s crush on Nicole has not gone away if anything her crush has became larger everytime Nicole accidently touches her hand or when Nicole gets excited about something she will grab onto Waverly and keep telling her whatever she’s excited about, when Nicole sees her in the hall she smiles and waves, when they are in class she talks to Waverly about how she’s bored and ready to go home. Waverly loves the fact that Nicole is giving her all this attention but she can’t help but think about the fact that after today they probably won't be doing this anymore. Ever since Waverly started tutoring her her grade has changed a lot instead of an F she now has a B and if she gets a good grade on her from today she won't need Waverly anymore and it’s gonna go back to how it used to be and Waverly can't help that her heart breaks everytime she thinks of not being able to talk to Nicole or laugh with her or just be in the red heads presence.

Nicole can't remember the last time she’s been happy these past two weeks have been the best of her life, every opportunity she gets she is talking and looking at Waverly, she officially stopped talking to Champ and all the other people who she knew treated Waverly badly because to be completely honest the only thing she cared about was seeing Waverly’s smile, she knows that they haven’t stopped bullying Waverly. But she also knows that they aren’t dumb enough to do it in front of her because the minute Nicole catches them doing it it’s going to be painful for every angle person who ever put there hands on Waverly and made that perfect angel sad.

Nicole ran into the library with the biggest smile Waverly has ever seen, her dimples on full display. “You are a fucking miracle worker” Nicole says smacking her test on the table right infront of Waverly, Waverly sees the big “A” on the top of Nicole’s test and even though she wants to be happy for her, even though she should be happy the only thing she can think about is the fact that this is the last time Nicole will ever give Waverly any type of attention. “Oh um that's great” Waverly says softly and gives Nicole a fake smile nut Nicoel knew something was wrong she sat down next to Waverly “Hey, what's wrong” Nicole asks with concern in her eyes, putting her hand on Waverly’s leg “I know how this works Nicole you don't have to keep pretending that you care about me I get it you got what you needed you don't have to waste your time anymore” Waverly looks down getting ready for Nicole to walk away or tell her that their time together was solely to get her grade up. “Waverly please look at me” Nicole basically begs and Waverly wishes with everything inside her that she could tell Nicole to just leave her alone not with Nicole this close, not when she sounds so hurt by what just came out of Waverly’s mouth. “Waverly I’m not gonna stop talking to you just because we’re done with the tutoring” Nicole says in the softest voice Nicole has ever heard come out of the redhead's mouth. “Why? Didn’t you talk to me in the first place so that I could help you graduate?” Waverly asks confused but a little hopeful that maybe this isn’t one sided. 

“Waverly my grade was the only excuse I had to talk to you I’ve wanted to talk to you ever since I met you I just didn’t know how, I didn’t even know if you wanted to talk to me” Waverly can tell that Nicole is being honest but she can’t help but question it, it's just too good to be true “why” Waverly asked still confused but before Nicole could answer Jeremy is telling Waverly to “hurry up and come on” Jeremy looks at Nicole unapologetically before turning back around to take Waverly to wherever he needed her to go and Nicole slams her head on the table “you have got to be kidding me” Nicole whispers to herself


End file.
